


Pick Me Up, Hold Me Down

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Size/Strength Kink, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Cobra Kai kink meme: ‘A heated argument turns into sparring turns into a lightbulb moment of them realizing they want each other and both discovering Daniel's size/strength kink. Bonus if slight dom/sub undertones (sub Daniel).’
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 31
Kudos: 214





	Pick Me Up, Hold Me Down

“You can’t just go around handing out nunchucks to teenagers, they’ll take an eye out!” shouted Daniel, glowering at Johnny.

Johnny scoffed, folding his arms and glaring right back at Daniel.

“I know what I’m doing, LaRusso.”

“Oh yeah?” countered Daniel. “Just like you knew what you were doing with the exposed wires or the damp patch on the ceiling? This place is a death trap, Johnny! I mean seriously, it’s a wonder you still have as many students as you do-”

Johnny stopped listening, letting Daniel rant on.

It had been this way for months; Daniel would just show up in the middle of the day while Johnny was preparing for class and start complaining about some minor issue he’d identified at the Cobra Kai dojo, blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Johnny didn’t even know how Daniel found out about this stuff half the time; he had asked once, and Daniel had given a vague response about seeing something ‘on social’. (“Social what?” Johnny had asked, but Daniel had ignored him.) It hadn’t been too bad at first, only once or twice a week, but since his divorce had been finalised Daniel had been showing up practically every day, shoulders squared, jaw clenched, spoiling for a fight that hadn’t yet happened.

Johnny waited for Daniel to pause for breath before he answered back.

“How about you stop yapping and we take this to the mat, LaRusso? Deal with this like real men.”

He expected Daniel to roll his eyes and stomp out of the dojo at that suggestion as he usually did, but today was different. Daniel hesitated for a split second before nodding tersely, pulling off his jacket and tie and rolling up his sleeves. He adopted a fighting stance, arms raised, one leg stretched back.

“Come on then, Johnny. Let’s settle this.”

Johnny blinked in surprise, but still got into position, taking in Daniel’s expensive shoes, suit pants and fitted silk shirt.

“Sure you don’t want to change first, LaRusso?”

Daniel sneered. “I’m good. I don’t need to wear a gi to kick your ass, Johnny.”

And then they were off. Johnny struck first with a punch to the shoulder which Daniel just managed to dodge, countering with a hook kick to Johnny’s side. Johnny landed a kick of his own and Daniel landed a punch, and before long they were circling each other, panting. Then Johnny lunged forward but Daniel spun out of the way and raised one leg and both hands, preparing for a crane kick. But Johnny was faster; he ducked around Daniel’s foot and landed an open handed blow to his chest. Daniel toppled over but grabbed Johnny’s leg as he went down and they landed together in a heap on the floor, Johnny on top of Daniel.

“Little twerp!” Johnny growled, staring down into Daniel’s eyes.

“Asshole”, Daniel ground out, breathing raggedly. 

They scowled at each other, both panting, and then Daniel’s gaze flicked down to Johnny’s lips and before Johnny knew what he was doing he had closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against Daniel’s. He half expected the smaller man to throw him off, but instead Daniel wrapped his arms and legs around Johnny, eliminating any space that was left between them. The kiss was fierce and needy and by the time they broke apart Johnny felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. Beneath him Daniel looked dazed with lust, skin flushed and eyes glazed.

Johnny pulled back slightly, staring down at Daniel.

“You’re so small that my whole body covers yours, LaRusso”, said Johnny. 

He had just meant it as an observation, something to say while his brain desperately tried to process what was happening, but the change it wrought in Daniel was instantaneous. His pupils dilated and he let out a whimper before pulling Johnny down for another passionate kiss.

Eventually Daniel broke the kiss, pushing weakly at Johnny’s chest. “Get up”, he panted.

Johnny stood up reluctantly, holding out a hand to Daniel. The smaller man took it, pulling himself up on trembling legs, before starting to tug Johnny towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked.

“I’m not having sex with you in a strip mall, Johnny. Let’s go to my place.”

“Sex?” asked Johnny, suddenly a little nervous. “Sure you don’t want to take this is a bit slower, have a drink first?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I’d say thirty-five years is slow enough, but look, if you’re not ready -”

Johnny looked at Daniel then, with his floofy hair and big doe eyes that had haunted his private fantasies for the last three decades, and realised that he had never been more ready for anything in his whole life. 

“No, I am. Let’s do this”, said Johnny. He looked down at his bare feet. “Just let me put some shoes on first.”

He sprinted to his office, jammed his feet into his sneakers and then ran back to Daniel. They pushed through the door and Johnny just managed to lock up before Daniel laced their hands together and practically dragged Johnny across the parking lot. Homeless Lynn wolf whistled as they passed her and Johnny shot her a lopsided grin.

They got into Daniel’s car and Johnny had barely put his seatbelt on before they were off, Daniel tearing out of the mall and onto the road.

“We can go to mine”, suggested Johnny. “It’s closer.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got a bigger bed”, replied Daniel.

Johnny couldn’t argue with that so he sat back in his seat. As Daniel drove he replayed the events in the dojo in his mind. When he got to the moment when Daniel’s pupils had blown wide he tried to figure out what could have provoked such a reaction.

_I wonder…_ he thought, and leaned in close to Daniel, whispering in his ear.

“You’re so damn tiny LaRusso I could probably pick you up with one arm without even breaking a sweat.”

Daniel nearly crashed the car, only just managing to get it under control before he hit another vehicle.

“Can you please just wait until we get to my place, Johnny? I’d like to have sex with you with all four limbs still attached to my body.”

“You like that”, said Johnny smugly, pleased with himself for figuring it out. “You like me telling you how small you are compared to me. It turns you on.”

“Yes, Johnny”, said Daniel through gritted teeth. “Now please stop talking and let me focus on getting home in one piece.”

As soon as the car came to a stop in the parking lot of the apartment complex Daniel and Johnny leapt out. Daniel dragged Johnny towards his door, fingers laced together once again, locking his car over his shoulder with his spare hand. He fumbled with the keys in the lock while Johnny kissed his neck, and then they were in and Daniel just had time to lock the door before Johnny picked him up (he did have to use both arms; Daniel may be small but he was still a fully grown man). Daniel curled into Johnny’s chest, pulling aside the lapel of his gi top and sucking a love bite into the skin just below his collarbone. 

“Bedroom?” Johnny gasped, stumbling forwards.

“Turn right”, said Daniel, voice muffled, and Johnny walked quickly through the living room, veered right and then kicked open the door to the master bedroom. He lay Daniel down on the bed and then crawled on top of him. They kissed deeply for a minute before Johnny turned his attention to Daniel’s clothes.

“Let’s get you out of these”, he murmured and Daniel nodded frantically. Johnny started to unbutton Daniel’s shirt then had a better idea. He gripped the material with both hands and pulled, the silk tearing with a satisfying sound, buttons flying off in all directions.

Daniel whimpered and started to shake, his whole body vibrating with pleasure.

“You alright, LaRusso?” Johnny asked, grinning wickedly.

“Yes”, Daniel moaned. “Don’t – don’t stop.”

Johnny removed Daniel’s belt and ripped off his pants as well. He moved down, kissing his long legs before removing his shoes and socks (he didn’t tear the socks; there was nothing sexy about ripping up a sock) and throwing them over the side of the bed. He took a moment to drink in the sight of Daniel, eyes closed, hair a mess, looking completely undone, before he tore off Daniel’s underwear, letting his erection spring free.

Then he was back on top of Daniel, kissing him all over while pulling off his own clothes and toeing off his sneakers. When he was naked he lay fully on top of Daniel, lining up their erections and rubbing them together.

“Tell me what you want, LaRusso”, he murmured, biting down softly on Daniel’s jaw.

“I want – I want you to hold me down”, Daniel panted, bucking his hips desperately. “And I want you to touch me.”

“Alright”, said Johnny. “Put your arms above your head.”

Daniel obliged and Johnny used one hand to hold Daniel’s wrists together, then sat up slightly, straddling Daniel and pinning him to the mattress as he leant over and used his other hand to work Daniel’s cock.

Daniel winced slightly at the roughness of Johnny’s hand.

“You got any lube?” Johnny asked, noticing Daniel’s discomfort, and Daniel inclined his head to a nightstand by the bed. Johnny let go of Daniel for a moment and pulled open the drawer, eyes widening at the selection of condoms and lube inside. _We’ll get to that later_ , he thought as he plucked out a bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm. He wasn’t going to last much longer himself, and judging by how shallowly he was breathing, neither was Daniel.

He took Daniel in hand again as he held him down, and as predicted it wasn’t long before the smaller man came, hips stuttering. Then Johnny took hold of his own cock and worked himself until he was on the brink of orgasm.

“Can I?” he asked breathlessly, looking down at Daniel’s torso, and Daniel nodded his consent before Johnny came all over Daniel’s chest.

When he was done Johnny flopped down on the bed and rolled over onto his back, panting heavily. Daniel curled up beside him, a hand flung across his chest, and they lay in silence for a few minutes, sticky and sated.

Eventually Johnny cleared his throat. “I – I should probably get going. I’ve got a class to teach.”

“Mmm”, Daniel murmured, nuzzling Johnny’s neck. “Or you could cancel your class and we can stay here and do that again.”

“Uh, yeah”, Johnny said with a rare, genuine smile. “I can do that.”


End file.
